who's gonna sleep with Bae?
by jchroum
Summary: Tentang Bae Jinyoung yang jengah melihat pertengkaran kecil dua anggota Wanna One. [oneshot; hwangdeep] [slight!pandeep] yaoi; bxb uke!bjy 2017, jchroum-


Malam hari ini kesebelas anggota Wanna One tengah mengadakan rapat di meja makan. Sebenarnya rapatnya bisa cepat selesai kalau Minhyun dan Guanlin tidak berulah.

"Pokoknya kakak tidur sama Baejin!" seru Minhyun saat rapat tentang pembagian kamar tidur baru dimulai. Sontak Guanlin berseru kala mendengar suara Minhyun.

"Kok gitu?!" seru Guanlin nggak terima. Ya iyalah Guanlin nggak terima. Kak Minhyun sama kak Baejin itu baru-baru ini dekatnya, sementara ia dengan kak Baejin sudah dari lama dekat.

"Pokoknya Guan tidur sama kak Baejin!"

"Dih?! Kan kakak duluan yang nge-tag!"

"Tapi kan aku udah deket dari lama sama kak Baejin!"

Seruan demi seruan mengudara di langit-langit dorm. Seongwoo dan Daniel yang nggak peduli dengan debat kedua tiang ini memilih pergi ke kamar mereka.

Bae Jinyoung sendiri, si objek rebutan, hanya bisa duduk. Sesekali ia menatap Guanlin dan Minhyun jengah. Hhhhh, Jinyoung kesal melihatnya.

"Ya sudah biar Bae tidur sama aku. Kalian para tiang tidur berdua aja." celetuk Jihoon santai. Semuanya menatap Jihoon datar.

"Loh? Katanya mau bantu aku pedekate sama Hyungseob malam in—" mulut Woojin langsung dibekap Jihoon. Heran, padahal Woojin terang-terangan bakal jadi seme sejati kalau Jihoon mau bantu mendekatkan dia sama Hyungseob.

Makin ke sini kelihatan sisi ukenya.

Akhirnya duo Park itu memilih ke kamar yang sama dengan Daniel dan Seongwoo.

"Pokoknya kak Minhyun tidur sama Baejin. Titik."

"Gak usah sok deket sama kak Baejin deh! Udah sana ke dorm YGK, minta kelon kak Hyunbin!" seru Guanlin ala-ala audisi biskuat.

"Ngelawan kamu sama kakak?!"

Jisung, Sungwoon, dan Jaehwan hanya bisa menatap keduanya jengah, sama seperti Jinyoung sendiri. Tapi tiba-tiba Jaehwan teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, kalian lanjutin aja debatnya. Aku mau k-talk sama Sewoon. Bye." kata Jaehwan langsung pergi ke kamar sebelah kamarnya duo Park dan OngNiel.

"Kak Jisung juga pamit deh. Yuk Hwi, kamu udah ngantuk gitu. Ayo ke kamar." Daehwi cuma mengangguk pasrah. Coba aja dia nggak nonton film tadi siang dan milih buat tidur, mungkin dia ikutan debat sama kak Minhyun dan Guanlin.

Kalau dilihat dari seberapa lama kedekatan, Daehwi-lah pemenangnya. Dia sama Jinyoung udah dekat sejak jaman mereka masih di kandungan.

Tapi untung deh Daehwi ngantuk. Bisa dibayangkan kalau misal Daehwi ikut debat bareng mereka ramenya seperti apa.

Di meja makan tinggal Sungwoon, duo tiang, dan Jinyoung. Jinyoung gerah sebenarnya, dia sendiri nggak peduli mau tidur sama siapa. Tidur sama Guanlin ayo. Tidur sama kak Minhyun juga ayo.

Sama kak Daniel juga boleh. Tapi pastiin dulu kak Seongwoo nggak tahu. Hehe.

"Udah ah. Lanjutin aja bertiga. Kakak mau liat lambe turah dulu." dan begitulah ceritanya mereka jadi sisa bertiga.

Baik Minhyun maupun Guanlin saling menatap sengit satu sama lain. Gak peduli sama Jinyoung yang udah jengah. Seriusan, Jinyoung kesel.

"Ya udah kita tidur aja bertig—"

"GA BISA!" teriak keduanya di depan muka Jinyoung. Barengan gitu pula. Dalam hati Jinyoung misuh-misuh. Udah dikasih saran, eh malah ditolak.

"Ya terus mau gimana? Aku capek nih nunggunya." ujar Jinyoung sambil menatap jam dinding. Sudah jam sebelas malam. Jam tidurnya itu jam sembilan malam, tapi karena debat di depan matanya ini membuatnya tidur lebih lama dari jam tidurnya.

"Atau kalian tidur berdua aja gimana? Malam ini aja deh, besok baru kita omongin lagi," Jinyoung pun menutup mulutnya. Ia menguap saking ngantuknya. "Aku udah nggak kuat nunggunya."

Jinyoung udah cari posisi nyaman di atas meja makan. Saat hendak menelungkupkan kepala kecilnya, Minhyun menghalanginya.

"Ya udah malam ini kita tidur bertiga aja. Ayo ke kamar." yah, sekeras-kerasnya kepala Minhyun, dia tetap yang paling tua di antara mereka bertiga 'kan?

Walaupun sebenarnya dia cuma khawatir sama Jinyoung-nya doang sih. Sama Guanlin? Kalau misalnya dia mau relain Jinyoung tidur bareng dia sih, dengan senang hati dia khawatir sama Guanlin.

Y ada maunya :(

"Ya udah ayo."

"Jadi gimana? Kalian udah nentuin Baejin tidur sama siapa?" tanya Daniel saat sarapan berlangsung. Hanya ada Minhyun, Seongwoo, Jaehwan, dan Sungwoon di meja makan. Jisung sendiri sedang membangunkan para maknae line.

"Belum," jawab Minhyun lesu. Tadi malam akhirnya mereka tidur bertiga, dengan Jinyoung berada di tengah.

Eh bangun-bangun di sebelahnya malah Guanlin, bukan Jinyoung. Bae Jinyoung itu suka ke kamar mandi kalau tengah malam, Guanlin juga tidurnya nggak pernah pulas banget. Mungkin di waktu itu Guanlin dengan liciknya meminta Jinyoung tidur di ujung, menempati posisi Guanlin awalnya.

Pas Minhyun bangun tidur, Guanlin sama Jinyoung lagi pelukan. Jinyoung-nya kelihatan biasa aja, tapi Guanlin-nya itu loh. Senyumnya bikin Hwang Minhyun hampir naik darah.

Untung Jaehwan lewat di depan kamar untuk ngajak Minhyun sarapan. Nggak jadi marah deh, habisnya Jaehwan itu pribadinya bikin tenang.

Ya tapi tenangan Jinyoung sih. Soalnya ketawanya Jaehwan itu nggak terkontrol :(

"Kayaknya tengah malam mereka tuker posisi deh. Pas aku bangun tidur, mereka lagi pelukan. Ugh, ku apakan ya Guanlin itu?" gumam Minhyun sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membalas perbuatan maknae nakal itu.

Seongwoo dan Jaehwan tertawa ngakak kala melihat ekspresi Minhyun yang kesal itu. Sungwoon sendiri malah teringat ucapan Minhyun saat pertama kalinya melihat Bae Jinyoung.

"Matanya seram. Aku nggak mau dekat-dekat sama dia."

Duh kemakan omongan sendiri.

"Bukannya kamu pernah bilang, nggak mau dekat sama Baejin? Kok sekarang—"

"KAK MINHYUN JAHAT!" teriakan Jinyoung yang tiba-tiba membuat seisi meja makan terkejut. Tersangka yang teriak tadi sudah menghilang, sepertinya masuk ke kamar kembali.

Blam!

Pintu kamar dibanting. Seongwoo dan Jaehwan menatap Minhyun bingung. Sejujurnya mereka tidak memperhatikan ucapan Sungwoon saking ngakaknya.

Pria bermarga Hwang itu lantas beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar yang semalam ia tiduri. Tak lupa menatap Sungwoon tajam. Ayolah, meskipun Sungwoon lebih tua, tapi ini masih tetap salahnya 'kan?

Jisung yang sedang menggandeng Jihoon dan Daehwi menatap Daniel penuh tanya. Daehwi sama Jihoon masih kucek-kucek mata. Dari kamar Daehwi ia mendengar suara bantingan pintu.

"Jinyoung ngambek." balas Jaehwan singkat.

"Hah?! Kok bisa ngambek?!" tanya Daehwi kaget. Tiba-tiba aja matanya terbuka lebar. "Waduh, bahaya kalau dia ngambek! Bahaya banget!" serunya.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Siap-siap aja nggak dianggap hidup seminggu. Aku nggak mau ikut-ikutan ya." Daehwi menatap sandwich yang dimakan Seongwoo dengan pandangan lapar. Untungnya Seongwoo paham kode yang dilempar Daehwi walau hanya lewat tatapan mata.

"Bahayanya?" tanya Sungwoon datar. Sepertinya masih banyak yang harus ia ketahui tentang pemuda kelahiran tahun dua ribu itu.

"Dulu dia pernah ngambek gegara Samuel—makasih kak Ong." Seongwoo hanya mengangguk lalu memakan lagi sandwich-nya.

"Samuel pernah lupa balikin buku astronominya. Akhirnya Samuel dianggap gak hidup sampai semingguan. Aku sendiri juga bujuk Baejin biar nggak marah lama-lama sama dia, tapi akunya malah ikut nggak dianggep." terang Daehwi.

"Sakit tau nggak, kak!" lanjut Daehwi dramatis.

Sementara yang di meja makan sedang membicarakan Jinyoung, Minhyun di kamar berusaha membujuk Jinyoung yang kini berbaring di ranjang. Kedua tangan Jinyoung memeluk guling, menghiraukan kedatangan Minhyun dengan tidak menghadap ke arahnya.

Guanlin? Dia sedang di kamar mandi. Katanya ada panggilan alam pas izin sama Jinyoung. Mereka bangunnya bareng, nggak lupa Guanlin cium kening Jinyoung. Kebiasaannya sejak masih di acara survival, mencium kening Jinyoung tiap bangun tidur. Kebetulan mereka juga satu grade waktu di acara tersebut.

"Bae~"

"Baejin~"

"Bae Jinyoung, tatap kakak dong."

"Ya sudah kalau nggak mau." Minhyun bukan orang yang memiliki kesabaran tingkat super. Kalau mau yang sabar, lirik aja leader di grupnya dulu. Sudah sabar, ramah lagi.

"Dengerin aja ya, aku mau ngomong panjang sama kamu." nggak ada balasan. Jinyoung benar-benar marah sama dia.

"Aku mau minta maaf nih. Memang aku pernah ngomong gitu sama kak Sungwoon. Soalnya dulu mata kamu seram, kayak nggak tidur berabad-abad.

"Tapi kan aku sekarang sayang sama kamu. Aku sendiri nggak ngerti kenapa kak Sungwoon masih ingat, aku aja yang ngomong lupa.

"Mulai sekarang aku berusaha bikin kamu senang dua puluh empat jam. Biar kalau ada pertanyaan 'siapa hyung yang paling kamu sayang', kamu bisa jawab dengan namaku.

"Yah, kalau kamu udah bisa cerna maksud omonganku, kamu bisa cium aku." tutup Minhyun.

Pundak Jinyoung terlihat bergetar. Terdengar isakan kecil dari pemilik pundak itu. Minhyun yang kini tengah berjongkok di sebelah ranjang pun membalikkan tubuh Jinyoung. Kini kedua marbel hitam pekat Minhyun menatap marbel coklat Jinyoung.

Sepasang marbel itu berair. Jinyoung sempat menangis tadi.

Kedua lengan kurus Jinyoung berusaha menggapai Minhyun, meminta sebuah pelukan. Dengan senang hati Minhyun menyapa kedua lengan itu, kemudian menggendong Jinyoung layaknya menggendong koala.

"H-hyung b-benar begitu? Hiks." tanya Jinyoung lirih. Minhyun hanya mengangguk lalu menaruh kepala kecil Jinyoung ke atas pundaknya. Minhyun nggak kuat lihat mata sembab Jinyoung.

"Maafin Jinyoung, hyung." gumam Jinyoung. Senyum manis terulas dari bibir Minhyun.

Eh?

Kalau begini ceritanya,

Berarti Jinyoung mengerti setiap perkataannya tadi dong?

Berarti boleh dong, dia minta ciuman Jinyoung?

"Kamu udah paham nih sama ucapan kakak tadi?" tanya Minhyun dengan nada jenaka. Jinyoung mengangguk pelan.

"Berarti kamu harus cium aku!" seru Minhyun. Kedua tangannya melepas tubuh Jinyoung perlahan, menjatuhkannya dengan hati-hati ke ranjang.

"Loh? Kok ciu—hmph!"

Bibir pink Minhyun memotong kalimat protes Jinyoung. Cuma menempel, Jinyoung sendiri shock sampai nggak berani memejamkan matanya.

Setelah lima menit bibir keduanya menempel, akhirnya nafas Jinyoung habis. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia memukul dada bidang Minhyun. Akhirnya Minhyun pun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jinyoung.

Dengan buru-buru ia mengambil oksigen yang berada di kamar. Huh, Jinyoung rasanya mau mati saja kalau dicium seperti tadi.

"Kok aku dicium sih kak?! Aku kan belum ngizini—"

"Protes lagi aku lumat bibir kamu. Mau?" ancam Minhyun sambil tersenyum. Kedua pipi Jinyoung memerah padam. Ayolah, topik ini masih terdengar vulgar meskipun Jinyoung sudah menginjak 18 tahun.

Minhyun membawa badan kurus Jinyoung ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat, batin Jinyoung. Keduanya mengulas senyum tipis.

Brak!

"KALIAN KOK PELUK-PELUKAN?!?!"

Huh, lain kali Minhyun harusnya pinjam kunci kamar biar acaranya nggak diganggu sama anak kecil kelebihan kalsium ini.

-

 _tadi ada yg req hwangdeep, aku langsung keinget ff ini wkwkwk :")_

 _udah dipub di watty sih, trus lumayan yg baca. aku pengen kalian yg maybe ga punya watty, ikut baca ceritaku._

 _jangan lupa feedbacknya ya :))))_


End file.
